


I Can Hate You Tomorrow

by Arryn_Larent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alura loves Lena, Because we deserve happiness with angst, F/F, Fake Science, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena goes to Argo, This was once a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arryn_Larent/pseuds/Arryn_Larent
Summary: Lena has finally discovered the truth about Kara Danvers thanks to her bitter and hateful brother. After shattering the bond she's always considered to be unbreakable, Lena decides to carry on normally and attends Kara's game night. Kara, disregarding Alex's advice, decides tonight is the night she's going to reveal her secret identity to the woman she's come to love.OR.How the episode should have ended.





	1. Chapter 1

She holds the paper bag of wine as she stands motionless at Kara’s door. She came here for one purpose only--to keep up appearances; because the Lena Luthor who knew nothing would have. Calm and collected, that was the Luthor way, and that’s how she would carry herself tonight. Game night was one of the many things Kara had brought into her life, and Lena, who was touched to be included in Kara’s inner circle, hates how she’s feeling at this moment, on this night, at the doorstep of her “best friends” apartment. Since moving to National City and befriending the bubbly Catco reporter, who was seemingly connected to everyone--media giants, agents… heroes--Lena finally felt like she truly belonged somewhere. With Kara. With Kara she had let her walls down, allowing the girl to know parts of her she had been too afraid to share with the rest of the world. Perhaps, she chuckles bitterly, that’s why she had been fooled for so long. Lex was right; now she really is alone. 

“Hey you’re here!” a dapper voice pulls her away from her brooding thoughts. “Come in, we’re just about to start.” Alex says as she opens the door wider for Lena to enter.

Her smile is wide and pleasant as she walks in, momentarily stuttering something about reds and whites, knowing it was simple small talk to throw them off from how she’s really feeling. She feels Kara’s eyes on her, but she can’t bring herself to look at her directly just yet. She knows if she looks into those azure, blue eyes, she’ll feel her Kara crumble into non-existence--the Kara who included her in everything.  
Then Kara speaks to her directly and for a moment Lena struggles to register her words. However, a moment for a Luthor thankfully processes faster than for most humans, so Lena responds in the flirtatious manner Kara is no doubt expecting. She even goes so far as to look in Kara’s direction, seemingly meeting her gaze, but in reality she’s focusing on the girl’s forehead--a trick she’s picked up as a CEO. Lena thinks she’s done well, that Kara has no idea how she’s feeling, but then the blonde excuses herself for wine and the brunette feels her heart lurch. 

She chastises herself internally letting her anger battle it out with her apparent, and inconvenient, fondness for Kara. A week ago, Lena could have easily admitted to herself that she was in love with the sunny girl, but that feels like a very, very long time ago. Now she feels like she’s been in love with a lie all along and it hurts.  
Meanwhile, Kara pours herself another glass, knowing it won’t do anything to ease her nerves. Her brow crinkles as she pours a full glass and glances sideways at Alex who has joined her in the kitchen. 

“I have to tell her...tonight.” Kara murmurs when Alex asks her why she seems out of it. 

Alex says something about things barely getting back to normal, and that maybe tonight is not the best idea, but Kara is unrelenting even if she outwardly agrees with Alex. It’s already been much too long; another day of lying to the woman she loves seems impossible. Game night runs its course, but Kara can tell she’s not as into it as she usually is. She wants it to end, so she can ask Lena to stay behind… so she can tell Lena the truth.  
Then finally it’s time to say goodbye and Kara makes herself unavailable to Lena so that she’s the last to hug her. 

“Lena… I was actually hoping you could stay a bit…” Kara pauses, waiting to see how Lena responds. 

“I have a really early meeting tomorrow, Kara.” Lena protests with a small smile and tries to retreat towards Kara’s door. “Maybe next time.” 

“I… it can’t wait.” Kara stammers firmly and clasps Lena’s wrist. 

The Luthor’s eyes widen as she eyes Kara’s hand on her. “Kara, really I can’t…”

“Please... “ Kara’s voice is so small; her request so meek. 

Lena pulls her hand back and walks towards the door again. Kara sighs and looks down, not wanting to watch Lena leave. She hears the door click and her heart feels like its received a new crack.

“Perhaps I should go first,” Lena speaks up.  
Kara’s eyes shoot up, surprised that Lena had only went to shut the door, but something seems off. Her arms are crossed and her gaze is depthless. Kara can’t remember a time when Lena’s ever looked at her like this. Lena walks closer to Kara until she’s arm’s length away. 

“I’m not who you think I am,” Lena begins with a stone, cold tone. “Maybe I never was.”

“What are you saying?” Kara asks, her brows knit in pure confusion. 

“Tell me, Kara, who am I to you?” 

“My best friend, I care a lot for you,” Kara responds easily. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

“Am I really your best friend?” Lena chuckles derisively, “I don’t believe that, not anymore. Apparently, I’ll never be good enough.” Her words drip with sarcasm. Deep inside, a tiny voice is asking her to stop.

“Good enough? Lee, you’re one of the greatest people I’ve ever met. You’ve done so much good! You helped Supergirl take your brother down, and you helped me gather everything I needed to expose his darkness to the world.”

Lena looks down for a moment; flabbergasted that this woman has responded to her sarcasm with pure and honest compliments. And for a moment she wants to let go of her anger, let go of her hurt and bask in the warm words that flow from Kara so easily, but she can’t. She remembers that Kara doesn’t really know her… just like she didn’t really know Kara.

“Just stop,” Lena mutters and picks up her gaze. “I know what you want to tell me Kara, but before you do, let me expose my secret first.”

Kara’s eyes widen and her lip trembles so she bites down while she waits for Lena to continue. 

“You told me Supergirl tried to save Lex once he started falling through our atmosphere… and I suppose that is what a truly good person would do, but it’s not what I did.” Lena stands tall and firm. “I tracked him, and when I found him, weak and defenseless, I shot him.”

“Lena… no, you couldn’t… you said you were…’ Kara takes a step back. 

“And as he lay dying, just when I thought he couldn’t hurt me anymore or anyone else, he showed me…” Lena felt her throat tighten and cursed her weakness. 

“Lena… no, this isn’t how I wanted…” Kara tries to reach out for Lena’s hand, but the girl flinches back. 

“Now we both know who each other truly is.” Lena regains control by taking a deep breath. “You’re a Super and I’m a Luthor… you’re not just Kara and I’m not just Lena… not anymore. We are by no means “best friends”.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kara cries.

“You’re sorry?” Lena scoffs not completely prepared for that response. “Sorry you were about to trust a Luthor, a real Luthor?”

“No!” Kara curls her fist and pinches her lips. “No matter what you say, you’re not just a Luthor… you’ve never been just a Luthor to me. I’m sorry that my selfishness kept me from telling you the truth… I’m sorry that I wasn’t there when you found Lex.” 

“I did what I had to do.” Lena clarifies, “what you couldn’t do. The world would never be safe with him in it, and I don’t regret it.”

Kara’s eyes flash to hers and she isn’t quick enough to avoid them. Anger, pain… sorrow, all mixed beautifully in her sterling, blue eyes. 

“You’re lying,” Kara states and takes hold of Lena’s wrist with more force. “Say it again.”

Lena holds in a flinch at how tightly Kara’s holding her wrist and says, “I don’t regret it.” Lena can hear that stupid, little voice inside of her that’s screaming in agony; the piece of her she broke when she pulled that trigger.

“Again,” Kara commands.

“I don’t…” her chest constricts with pain, “I don’t regret it.”

Kara pulls Lena to her with a force she’s never used on the CEO before. It doesn’t allow Lena a chance to resist the all encompassing embrace she finds herself locked in. The ugly truth was that Lena didn’t regret it, even after Lex told her about Supergirl’s identity. In fact, she regretted it even less. When Kara told her that Supergirl would have let Lex live, she regretted it even less. Because she was a demon in love with a goddess.

“Please, let go,” Lena whimpers, her strength fading as she realizes how hopeless she really is. “Lex was right, when I pulled that trigger, I showed my true colors… and knowing who you are now, I belong by you even less than I did before.” 

“We all have that darkness in us.” Kara chuckles darkly to Lena’s surprise. “Lex would be the one to say Luthor genes are special, but every human, every alien is susceptible to it. All it is, is fear.” Kara loosens her hold on Lena, allowing the girl to pull back if she wants to. When she doesn’t, Kara continues, “Fear of Fuperman led your brother, fear of aliens led Ben Lockwood, fear of Lex, and all the things he could take away from you, led you” Kara sighs as she lets her forehead rest on Lena’s shoulder, “and fear of losing you, and everything you meant to me, led me.”

“I… I don’t understand, did you not fear me being a Luthor?” 

“No,” Kara says decisively and lifts her head back up. “Can we sit?”

Lena nods, her heart pounding in her chest and she shivers when Kara pulls away to lead them to the couch. She did not expect the night to go this way and it scares her. She can usually see a person’s moves from miles away, but, then again, Kara has always been the exception. Even after everything she’s said, all the cruel words she’s spat, Kara is holding her hand, pulling her down to the couch and they’re sitting closer than they’ve ever sat before.

“When I met you, I knew I could trust you… you can even ask Clark.” Kara begins with a soft smile; that seemed like ages ago, but she can still recall how Lena paused and looked at her when she finally spoke up--noticing her. “I think I would have told you a lot sooner, if…” Kara gulps and takes Lena’s hand in hers before she continues, “if I hadn’t fallen in love with you. It made everything so complicated. I began to hate all the things you had to do for Supergirl,” Kara’s eyes fill with tears as she explains, “you had to choose to save me or Jack, your mother used you to find Lex’s secret warehouse to find weapons that might kill a kryptonian, I was so paranoid about the whole red kryptonite incident that I let it affect how I treated you… I saw Supergirl as a hindrance on your life.” Kara rubs circles on Lena’s hand and adds, “but, more selfishly, I loved how I could just be Kara Danvers with you. You treated me like I was someone important even when I wasn’t. And the weight of the world just slipped off my shoulders whenever we were at the gym together, or out eating somewhere new, or binge watching Netflix shows…”

“So you loved that I made you feel human?” 

Kara shook her head, “yes and no. On Krypton I didn’t have powers… until the age of 13, I was just a normal girl. Super smart, but normal. A lot like you. Though, seeing as you’re well versed in martial arts, you probably could have kicked my butt back on Krypton… especially with those crazy shoes you designed.” 

Lena laughs unexpectedly at Kara’s conclusion, but then feels a tear fall on her hands that are resting in Kara’s. 

“I love being a hero, Lena, but” Kara’s voice cracks, “I wasn’t always the girl of steel. Sometimes the things I want feel too fragile for me to hold onto… I didn’t tell you, Lena, because I was afraid you would hate me.”

Kara sobs and Lena finds herself cupping the kryptonian’s face automatically. Her heart is breaking in a whole other, new way. Kara was afraid that she, of all people, could possibly hate her. She’s furious, sure, that’s a given after everything they’ve been through, but she will never hate Kara. She only hates the fact that it seems like Kara is far beyond her reach--a winged angel while she was a wretched beast. 

“How could someone like you ever want the love of someone like me?” Lena asks, her hands firmly resting on Kara’s cheeks.

“Falling in love with you was easy, wanting your love in return was natural…” Kara speaks softly, “you’re the first person who’s ever seen me for me… I’ve never… I’ve never felt… you’re going to think I’m lying.” 

“Tell me, please,” Lena’s voice is soft now, her former edge dulled.

“I never told anyone I was Supergirl. I mean yes Alex knew because the Danvers raised me, but from then on it was kind of out of my hands. My cousin had told James, Cat Grant figured it out eventually even though I tried to fool her intentionally, J’onn could read minds and knew Alex’s dad… I guess I kinda did tell Winn, but I wasn’t Supergirl yet… I just saved a plane and was so excited and Alex was too mad to talk to, anyways the point is, it’s never been my choice.”

“So then I’m just an idiot for not noticing,” Lena sighs; it’s meant to be a joke, but it stings too much to feel like one. 

“No! Rao Lena that’s not what I was trying to say,” Kara stammers and collects her thoughts as she places her hands over Lena’s. “I chose to tell you and I’m very sorry someone beat me to it; I wanted the dust to settle because… I, well I wanted a chance with you… to be with you. I didn’t see me revealing my superhero identity as letting you get to know the real me… I saw it as a block, something I had to get past to get closer to you, so I could share more of myself. So I could tell you about Krypton… about my home, so then maybe I could...take you to Argo with me. You could meet my mom and my people.”

Lena’s heart shatters. She isn’t sure if she’s breathing or maybe she can’t even remember how to breath; all she knows is that she wants time to leave her in this moment--the moment when Kara tells her she wants to get closer to her. She’s not sure who leans first or who’s hands are pulling the other’s face closer, but when she feels Kara’s lips pressed against her own, time loses meaning. Every moment that comes after in their soft, languid kiss becomes her favorite. Only when Kara pulls back does time feel like it has resumed.

“Does this mean… you don’t hate me?” Kara asks.

Lena raised a brow, “I can hate you tomorrow.”

At first Kara has a fretful expression, but when she catches sight of Lena’s playful smirk, she eases into another kiss. 

She knows that tomorrow will never come.


	2. Argo Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena with her to Argo. Things don't go to plan per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues as I thought it might :) and to Argo we go!

Argo is… 

 

Lena has a hard time settling on any number of english words to describe the idyllic atmosphere and beautifully engineered structures that make up the remnants of Kara’s home. To get to Argo, they had walked through a portal stored in a lower level of the DEO that technically didn’t exist, and Lena easily understood why. The soft pink glow of the moon washed over the landscape and Lena could have basked in the light for ages if Kara wasn’t so giddy with excitement. 

 

“Shouldn’t we have waited til morning?” Lena asks in a hushed tone. 

 

Kara giggles and shakes her head, “we’re fine Lee, I promise. We’ll just sneak up to my room and in the morning I’ll introduce you to my mom!” 

 

Lena gulps inaudibly as Kara takes her hand and gently, but insistently, pulls her towards what is no doubt her mother’s house. The word house seems ill-fitted for the beautiful and efficient design that Kara stops in front of. She points up and tells Lena that balcony leads directly into her room, and that they could climb the lattice to sneak in. 

 

“Can’t you just fly us up there?” Lena asks with a raised brow. 

 

At this Kara smiles wide and shakes her head. “The meteor revolves around a red sun like Krypton did, so…” Kara whispers and lets go of Lena’s hand only to firmly take hold of her waist, “we can do this.” 

 

Lena gasps when she feels Kara push her up against the wall behind her. She does her best to hold back her more throatier sounds as Kara presses her full body into the kiss, but a few escape. Up until now the Kryptonian had always been gentle and cautious with her touch; if anything, usually it was Lena who often lost control whilst Kara was always mindful of her actions. It’s also the fact that they haven’t done anything aside from kissing and some really heavy petting. Lena’s lips burn as Kara’s tongue carves its way into her mouth. When her hands snake to tangle in Kara’s hair, she’s pleasantly surprised that her usually meek reporter opts to catch her wrist and pin it above her head. 

 

When Lena feels the roll of Kara’s hips and grinds back in return, she knows they should probably stop. Her panting is bound to turn into far more explicit sounds if Kara continues the demonstration of her powered down state, yet she can’t find it in herself to push the thirsty Kryptonian away.

 

“My, my--” a voice shoots out of the darkness.

 

Kara meeps and takes a clumsy step back to get off of Lena, leaving the brunette winded and leaning against the wall for any semblance of support. With haste, Lena straightens out her ruffled clothing and hair and wishes she could turn invisible.

 

“M,m,mother,” Kara stutters.

 

Screw invisibility, Lena wishes she would just die right then and there.  

 

“Hello dear,” Alura smiles with a glint in her eyes, “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon after Kal’s visit, much less in the dead of night with…” she glances at Lena with an appraising look.

 

Lena feels her face catch on fire and finds herself unable to speak. She had gone over multiple scenarios in her head on how her first meeting with Kara’s mother might go; in each of them, Lena had been able to make a coherent sentence and hadn’t just publicly made out with Kara in front of said woman. 

 

“This is Lena,” Kara speaks up and searches for Lena’s hand with her own. 

 

Lena glances down when she feels Kara’s hand brush against her leg and realizes she’s fishing for her hand. She really isn’t even sure if she heard her name said out loud or if she still needs to introduce herself, but she grabs Kara’s hand nonetheless and smiles at the calming effect it has on her and Kara as well. 

 

“She’s mine,” Kara starts and Lena again feels her face ripe with heat. “I mean she’s my girlfriend.”

 

Her mother chuckles, “Kara, dear, I think she’s well past the friend stage from what I can tell.”

 

Kara nearly chokes on the air she’s breathing as her mother misunderstands the meaning of girlfriend. She forgets that Krypton’s terms for a significant other were nothing at all like Earth’s. To her mother a girlfriend would connote that her and Lena were only friends.

 

“ _ Zhao…”  _ Kara corrects herself and knows her mother will understand that.  

 

Her mother nods and extends a hand towards Lena. Lena raises a brow but determines she’ll have to question Kara  about it later. She releases Kara’s hand to take her mother’s and finds herself being pulled in for a hug. Her body tenses as it often does but finds the embrace warm and comforting enough to relax in it eventually.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lena, I’m Alura Zor-el” Alura states as she pulls away to examine Lena further. “I am sorry Kara’s made a rather strange decision to sneak you in at the dead of night… I never knew my daughter was so rebellious.” She imparts the last comment as a whisper so only Lena catches it. 

 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Lena murmurs uncharacteristically bashful.

 

“What did you tell her?” Kara frets as she notes the blush crawling up Lena’s neck and tugs her hand to pull her back to her side. “What did she say?” She asks Lena with a pleading expression.

 

“Come now Kara, Lena must be tired… not to mention mortified,” Alura teases. “I’m retiring to my room, I suggest you two do the same and we can reconvene in the morning. Have a goodnight  _ inah…”  _ Alura glances at Lena with a soft smile, “ _ inahmin.” _

 

And just as suddenly as she appeared, Alura vanishes up the stairs and completely out of sight. When Lena looks up at Kara, she finds that the Kryptonian looks like she’s stopped breathing. She tugs at her sleeve and asks if everything’s ok because the last thing she needs is for Kara to pass out on the floor. 

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Kara murmurs and snaps out of her stupor, “let’s go to my room.” 

 

At this Lena halts and keeps Kara from progressing towards the stairs. The blonde throws her a confused look as she tugs her forward.

 

“Actually Kara, is there a guest room?” 

 

“A guest room? Yeah we have one next to mine, but--” 

 

“I think it best if I stay there for the night,” Lena quickly speaks, lacing her fingers with Kara’s and bashfully looking up at her.

 

“But Lee, we always sleep together,” Kara pouts. 

 

It was true, after all; ever since Kara had confessed her secret and feelings to the youngest Luthor, they had spent almost every night cuddled with one another. Kara loves the way Lena fits perfectly into her no matter which way she’s facing, and Lena loves how indescribably warm Kara feels against her. It’s through Kara that Lena finally experiences a full night’s worth of sleep; She’s never felt safer than in the arms of her hero. It’s also true that it’s during their sleepovers that they’ve indulged as far as they’ve dared, only to be stopped by Kara’s caution. 

 

But here, under the pink hue of Argo’s moon, there is no caution to hold Kara back, and if Lena’s being honest with herself, she has little to no restraint on her desire. 

 

“I know Kara, but… not tonight.” Lena murmurs and tucks a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “Please don’t be sad.” 

 

“I promise I won’t do anything,” Kara pleads and presses her forehead to Lena’s. “I’ll just hold you.” 

 

The way Kara pleads kills her because saying no feels like the equivalent of kicking a puppy into the middle of a busy intersection. But she has to say no now because she knows she won’t be able to later.

 

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Lena chuckles with a smirk. “You might be well practiced in restraining yourself, but I am not. The last thing I want is your mother walking into your room and seeing me straddling you.”

 

Kara takes in a sharp inhale at Lena’s words, gripping her hips momentarily before lifting her lips to kiss Lena’s forehead.

 

“Ok you might be right,” Kara concedes with a sigh, her hands trailing. .

 

“I am usually right,” Lena raises her brow and bites her lip as Kara’s light blue eyes meet her green ones. “Let go of my ass, Kara.” Lena can’t help the smile that breaks out on her face as she commands Kara. 

 

“But Lee,” Kara whines, minding to keep her voice down, “I need this!” She squeezes both her hands.

 

 Lena chuckles, “you will survive, I promise.” She tiptoes and leaves a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. “Now show me to the guest room, please.”

 

“Fine,” Kara drops her hands to her side with a groan  and reluctantly leads Lena up the stairs and towards the guest room. She wants to tell Lena that she’ll restrain her too, but she knows she probably can’t now that there’s no reason to… aside from her mom, that is. 

 

It hadn’t really dawned on her that her lack of powers also meant she could make love to Lena without any worry of hurting her. It wasn’t until Lena had asked about flying onto the balcony that the thought had hit her full force. It felt so good pushing into Lena, knowing that she wouldn’t crush her no matter how hard she pressed; kissing Lena with all her passion without the fear of breaking her nose or jaw. Truth be told, she isn’t sure she would have stopped if her mother hadn’t intervened.

 

“Here it is, and mine’s just over here,” Kara says as she points to a room slightly further down the hall, “in case you change your mind or something.” 

 

“Don’t pout, it’s not fair,” Lena responds and gives Kara’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t want your mom’s first impression of me to consist of seeing me pushed up against her home  _ and  _ ravaging her daughter. Also what was it that she called me...  _ inahmin _ , I think? What’s that mean?”

 

Kara blushes profusely and emits all kinds of sounds but none string together to make coherent words. Instead of trying to explain, Kara opts on placing a kiss on Lena’s forehead, quickly saying “g’night” before running to her room and closing the door. Lena stands slightly confused at the sudden departure of the alien who had been clinging to her almost desperately moments before. She sighs and slinks towards the bed, her head slightly heavy from the events of the night.

 

Kara hadn’t actually planned on getting to Argo in the dead of night; the DEO just hadn’t managed to determine the time jump when using the portal, something Lena would endeavor to fix when she returned. Kara had been so sure that jumping through the portal at midnight would produce the opposite effect so that they’d end up at Argo during the daytime, so they had stood up all night until the portal was prepped and ready to go. 

 

Lena lies back on the pillows and marvels at how soft and smooth the fabric is. In record time, Lena drifts off to sleep. She dreams of Kara and a place she’s been to often but still hasn’t told Kara about… her hometown in Ireland. She wants to take the Kryptonian on a mini vacation soon to share the parts of her that she had hidden so long ago thanks to Lillian. She wonders if Kara’s ever been to Ireland, or if Kara’s travels only consist of space and interdimensional locations. Her dream is warm and fills her with happiness, but there’s a sharp feeling poking at her uncomfortably. Without warning she feels fear wrap around her and strangely enough she knows it's not hers. 

 

Lena jolts awake and quietly, but with purpose, makes her way towards Kara’s room. The door opens without a sound and Lena tiptoes to Kara’s bedside. She can see the thin sheen of sweat on her brow and the crinkle that relays how distressed she is. 

 

“Oh, my love, you’re ok...shhh,” Lena coos and gently caresses Kara’s cheekbone. “It’s a nightmare...it will pass.” 

 

She smiles sadly as Kara’s crinkle disappears and her breathing resumes a slower pace. Lena pauses her caresses to glance at the door, feeling like someone might be watching her, but no one else is in the room. Kara turns on her side and is once again trapped in a nightmare. Lena slides in behind Kara and slides her arm around Kara’s waist, her nose nuzzled in Kara’s mane of golden hair.

 

“I’ve got you,” Lena whispers and pecks the underside of Kara’s ear.

 

“Eena,” the Kryptonian grumbles in her dream-induced state as she pulls Lena’s arm and snuggles backwards into her. 

 

Lena smiles, glad that her first time as the big spoon is such a success, and drifts off into a deep sleep

 

She feels safe, comforted, and happy. She feels herself being held firmly and pulled back into a rather soft and warm body.

 

_ Wait a second… _

 

Kara’s eyes fly open and she glances at the arm around her waist; she turns slowly to find Lena still asleep. Kara smiles wide and wonders when she had joined her, and how in Rao she didn’t feel her slip in. She turns back around and relishes this new position. She’s always been the big spoon for one reason or another; for one, she’s last to fall asleep usually, she usually has her back to the edge of the bed and she’s considerably taller than Lena--being big spoon came naturally to her. She’s never really fathomed being the little spoon, but now that she’s experienced it, she knows they’ll be taking turns. 

 

She’s so lost in her thoughts, it takes her awhile to feel Lena’s fingers tracing patterns on her abdomen. She hums in appreciation and loves how Lena’s breath tickles the back of her ear. 

 

“Morning,” Lena murmurs sleepily.

 

“I’m so happy you slept with me after all,” Kara hums as she pulls Lena’s hand up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. “Why’d you change your mind?” 

 

Lena kisses the back of Kara’s ear before replying, “I missed you.” It’s half a lie; she doesn’t want to worry Kara that she’s somehow gained the ability to sense her nightmares. 

 

“Did you… fondle me in my sleep?” Kara asks in mock horror.

 

“Kara,” Lena responds in mock seriousness, “darling, I would never.” 

 

Kara turns to face her with her wary reporter look and Lena keeps her CEO boardroom face on as best she can, but soon enough they both dissolve into raucous laughter. Kara pulls Lena in for a messy kiss and loves how she can feel Lena’s smile on her lips. She wishes Lena always felt this happy and carefree and makes a promise to always endeavor to make that Lena’s reality. 

 

“Kara, stop, I need to breathe!” Lena giggles as she draws in ragged breaths; between Kara’s kisses and her tickling fingers, Lena was truly in danger of suffocating. 

 

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop,” Kara retreats her fingers and places one last kiss on Lena’s nose before rolling off the edge of the bed and stretching. “I bet mom’s waiting downstairs.”

 

“I can’t believe I listened to you and didn’t pack any essentials,” Lena groans as she sits up. “Now your mom gets to meet me in all my disgusting morning glory.”

 

“You couldn’t pull off disgusting even if you tried,” Kara interjects and helps Lena off the bed. “You’re beautiful Lena, always.” 

 

“Says the golden-locked goddess,” Lena mutters but appreciates the blush it evokes from Kara. “Do you at least have a brush lying around?” 

 

Kara nods excitedly and Lena is a little confused by her excitement until Kara returns and climbs behind her, brush poised to comb. 

 

“Can I?” Kara asks. 

 

“You want to brush my hair?” Lena asks feeling a bit awkward at the tender display of affection, but far be it from her to stop Kara from doting on her. “Sure, yeah, go ahead.” 

 

Kara squeals with delight and carefully gets to the task at hand. She moves gentle and slow when she encounters a tiny knot, but overall Lena’s hair is fairly smooth. 

 

“Your hair is so pretty; I’ve always wanted to try brushing it.” Kara explains, “but I’ve always been afraid to with my powers.” 

 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Lena asks curiously. 

 

Kara hums, “well I could pull out a whole patch if I was careless…”

 

“And the world doesn’t need another bald Luthor.” Lena says and notes how Kara tenses. She knows Kara is still not comfortable talking about her late brother; she isn’t sure if it’s because he revealed her identity or if it’s because Lena killed him in cold blood. Either way, Lex is a touchy subject. “Sorry Kara… it was meant to be funny.” 

 

Kara shakes her head as she continues to comb Lena’s hair, “no, no, it’s okay. I’m just trying to imagine you bald.”

 

“Would you still like me?” Lena asks with a smirk. 

 

“Nope,” Kara answers cheerfully as she finishes up her last stroke of Lena’s hair. Lena glances back at Kara, slightly offended by her off-handed answer, but has no time to make sense of it when Kara shifts so that she’s able to push Lena down on the bed. “I would love you Lena Luthor, bald head and all,” Kara says right before she dips and plants a searing kiss on said Luthor’s lips. 

 

Lena hungrily responds with just as much passion as Kara is giving her. She wonders if it will always feel like this when Kara ravages her with her mouth; if she’ll always feel her kisses all the way to the tips of her toes and back. She’s willing to bet it will. 

 

“Well I did make breakfast, but I can see you two might be hungry for--”

 

“Mom!” Kara yelps and buries her head somewhere between the crevice of Lena’s neck and her chest, leaving the other girl in a rather awkward position. Not only is Kara curled over her and practically hiding in her cleavage, but Lena is making eye contact with Alura. “Wyf do yuf do dishff!” Kara mumbles, her voice garbled and lost in Lena’s cleavage.

 

If Lena wasn’t so used to being mortified by her villainous family, she might have combusted on site. Instead she’s able to clear her throat and address Alura in a semi-composed manner. “We’ll be right down… I just have to…” Lena glances around but can’t really focus on anything but Kara’s golden locks splayed on top of her, “brush Kara’s hair.”

 

Alura chuckles, “good luck, she usually can’t sit still for that long. I’ll see you two in a bit…I hope.” She winks and takes her leave.  

 

“Kara please come out,” Lena mumbles as she gently scratches her scalp.

 

Kara mumbles back, “bufff daf feelfs sho goooood.”

 

Lena laughs partially at Kara’s antics and because the buzz of Kara’s words tickle against her chest. She grabs Kara’s shoulders and is able to peel her off with her own strength. She tucks away that information for later, lest the idea of her being able to physically overpower Kara drags her mind through the gutter. 

 

“We both need food,” Lena states as she rises from the bed and stretches. 

 

“And fresh clothes; I bet my mom will have some ready for us downstairs.” Kara chirps and leads the way. 

 

As Lena follows, she observes the interior of Alura’s home and notes how Kryptonian design is a wonderful mix between nature and technology. Humans still had the tendency to build rather blocky, bland structures with few exceptions. She wonders if this kind of design and atmosphere is reached naturally, if through mere evolution, beings begin meshing their ingenuity with that of their planet’s. Before she can get too far down her rabbit hole, she catches Alura’s smiling at her from the kitchen table. 

 

“Good morning, I hope you slept alright; I know that one tends to hog the bed.” Alura greets them as they take their seats. 

 

“I did, thank you… Kara’s actually really careful not to crush me by rolling over.” Lena tries to make light of the fact that Alura knows they sleep together… that they’ve slept together under her own roof, which shouldn’t be a huge deal, but she’s never really done the whole parent thing before. “Kryptonian cloth seems to be a much more gentle fabric than anything I’ve encountered on Earth.”

 

“Just wait, now everything you wear is going to feel scratchy,” Kara adds with the most grave expression Lena’s seen. 

 

“Speaking of, I’ve picked out some shirts, pants and robes for you both; also a few dresses if that’s what you’re in the mood for.” Alura rises and picks up two bundles of clothes to hand to the girls. 

 

When Lena receives her bundle she begins to thank Alura but finds herself stunned by the large crest imprinted on the neatly folded shirt. Her fingers hover above it, but she’s almost too scared to touch it… to taint it, and Kara is quick to put her hand on top of hers, forcing her palm to make contact. She glances at Kara timidly as if she’s done something wrong and Kara can’t help but frown.

 

“You’re worthy, Lena.” Kara assures her.

 

“Well of course she is,” Alura concedes much to Lena’s surprise. She recalls Alura and Kara mentioning that Kal had visited for the first time not too long ago, and she had wondered if Alura knew about her family… about what it meant that she was a Luthor. 

 

“It’s just…” Lena feels her chest constrict as she thinks of every bad thing Lex has done to desecrate the very image under her palm. “I…” the words stay stuck in her throat. 

 

“I’ve heard great things about you from not only Kara but Kal as well,” Alura adds and cups Lena’s face, “so it sounds to me like everyone else already believes in you, but you must learn to believe in yourself, Lena Luthor. Do you know what this crest means?”

 

Lena shakes her head; she didn’t even know it meant anything, and she’s far too distracted with the way Alura’s caressing her cheek to formulate any theories. 

 

“Our house motto is  _ el mayarah _ … it means stronger together,” Alura explains. “As my  _ inahmin  _ and as Kara’s  _ zhao _ , you are apart of that.” Alura smiles and wipes a lone tear from Lena’s face. “Don’t cry  _ zhrueiao _ , or Kara will pout at me all day.”

 

Lena chuckles and makes a mental note to ask Kara about the Kryptonese words she’s heard last night and just now. She’s never had an adult be so gentle or kind to her and it fills her with a warmth she’s never felt before. She manages to choke out a thank you before Alura pulls her into a tight hug. Kara joins in and bear hugs the lights out of both of them, to which Lena asks if she’s sure she’s been robbed of her super strength. 

 

Breakfast passes by pleasantly with Alura asking Lena what she thought of Kara when they first met, what new inventions she was working on, and if she wanted to watch baby videos of Kara later on that night. Lena nods firmly to the offer even if Kara groans and tells her that they’re boring; she can’t imagine anything cuter than a baby Kara.

 

When Lena goes upstairs to change, Kara stays back to catch up with her mom. 

 

“Have you told her yet?” Alura asks straight away, eyeing her daughter curiously.

 

Kara ducks her head before shaking it, “no, I’ve… well I’ve known for some time, but there was always my secret in the way, and now… now I just don’t want to scare her away.”

 

“And just what do you think would scare her away?” 

 

“It’s not the same on Earth… people date tons of other people before finding  _ the one _ .” Kara does air quotes and only realizes after that most of what she said is completely lost on her mother. “They take a really long time to find their mate… usually. And even when they do, they still take it slowly.”

 

“Be that as it may, you’re a Kryptonian and you’ve all but imprinted on the girl, and if I must say so myself, she’s also marked you as hers.” 

 

“We… we most certainly have not!” Kara rasps out quietly in fear that Lena might overhear her embarrassing conversation with her mother.

 

“You know for a fact that Kryptonians don’t imprint physically,” Alura states to stave off her daughter’s indignation. “You’re mental bond is stronger than you know.”

 

Kara gulps, “what makes you say that?”

 

Alura shrugs, “have you not found it easier to comfort her? Almost as if you know exactly what she’s feeling?”

 

“Well yeah but… I’ve known Lena for a long time; it’s not exactly rocket science to know she’s berating herself,” Kara murmurs. “I think she trusts me more now so she’s more open.”

 

“That’s definitely helped the connection… we share a similar link, though different in many respects.” Alura wears a sad smile as she continues, “for instance, I’ve always been able to sense when you are stuck in a nightmare… even if I am lightyears away from you. Last night, I rose because I had that same prickly feeling pulling me out of my own sleep, and guess what I saw when I peered down the hall?”

 

“Me tossing and turning?” Kara guesses.

 

“Not quite, I saw a certain dark-haired girl slip from the guest room and into yours. I admit, I watched her for a bit as she calmed you from your nightmares. She’s able to sense your distress too, Kara.”

 

“Lena?” 

 

“Did you bring another dark-haired girl with you?” Alura teases at Kara’s expense. “Yes, Lena… I’d have thought it impossible for a human to be so mentally compatible with a Kryptonian and their bonding waves, but she’s more than receptive. The Codex could not have picked a more perfect person for you to love and be loved by. You should talk to her about it; I doubt she’ll be too surprised.”

 

“I will eventually,” Kara states, looking up the stairs at the sound of approaching footsteps. “Lena…”

 

“What? Did I put it on wrong?” Lena asks and peers down at her attire; it actually fit her perfectly.

 

“ _ zhrueiao _ ,” Kara stammers and offers her hand before Lena can descend off the last step. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask what that means,” Lena says with a lilt of a smile on her lips and Kara’s too mesmerized to respond until her mother nudges her gently. 

 

“Oh it’s kind of like saying beautiful or gorgeous… mom often uses it as a term of affection.” Kara explains animatedly, “you should wear this all the time!” 

 

“You don’t like what I usually wear?” Lena teases. 

 

“What, no, I mean, of course, I like what you usually wear; I ALWAYS think you look good in your designer clothes. You could never look bad, even if… if,” Kara purses her lips for a moment and then raises a finger, “even if you wore a potato sack!”

 

“Kara,” Lena rolls her eyes playfully, “lets hope I never wear a potato sack and I was only teasing; I wish I could wear these every day… I feel like a fashionable jedi.”

 

“Jedi?” Alura raises her brow.

 

“It’s from a movie,” Kara states as she twirls Lena around and catches her in a playful hug. “Mmm you’re so soft! Now I have to go change.” Kara squeezes her one last time before running upstairs. 

 

Lena thanks Alura again for the clothes and wonders if she should have followed Kara. Her experience with parents is nil, and she fears coming across as unapproachable. 

 

“Why don’t you join  me in the garden while Kara gets ready? If I know my daughter at all, she’ll want to impress you as well.”

 

Lena blushes and follows Alura out and into the garden. Lena’s eyes open wide at the variety of plants that she’s never seen before. She hovers her hands above the petals of a bright, almost neon pigmented green flower that’s caught her attention. It’s in a magnificent star-shape and came in multiple sizes much to Lena’s delight.

 

“My daughter tells me you once filled her whole office with flowers,” Alura speaks up as she admires the flowers by Lena. 

 

“Guilty as charged, I wanted to thank her for being my hero… for believing in me when everyone else was ready to label me a villain.”

 

“She’s also mentioned you’ve been put through a lot because of your family,” Alura says and takes Lena’s hand. “I hope you don’t mind me saying so, I know we’ve just met, but I also believe in you. Whether you know it or not, you’ve saved my daughter time and time again. And for that I could never thank you enough.”

 

Lena feels her heart pounding against her rib cage as she absorbs the praise rolling off of Alura’s lips. She can’t quite believe that someone as good and proud as the former Kryptonian judicator believes in her. She wants to refute her praise and tell her of all the times she’s actually endangered Kara’s life, about how she knew how to make kryptonite and how her manipulation of Harun-el led to Lex gaining super powers, how her every attempt to do good somehow twists into someone’s evil plot. But that’s when she feels Alura pull her into a tight hug and suddenly her guilt is washed away by unabashed affection and warmth. 

 

“It seems I have now have two mind links to tend to,” Alura murmurs as she caresses Lena’s silky black hair. “For one so young, you go to dark places rather quickly.” 

 

“You… you can read minds?” Lena squeaks out, afraid of the answer.

 

“Not quite, it’s more like I can sense your emotions. Like right now, I felt a large wave of guilt wrap around you… it’s a rather suffocating, heavy feeling.”

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean--”

 

“It’s nothing to apologize for; I’m just surprised to have bonded with you so quickly. It’s strange, but I can also see why it’s happening.” Alura pulls back from the embrace slightly to catch Lena’s light, green gaze. “Let us walk and I’ll share a theory with you.” Alura slid to Lena’s side and laced their arms together before setting them on the garden’s path. “My brief visit to earth earned me some insight on the differences between Krytonians and Earthlings. I noticed that Kara’s companions, for the most part were often led by their emotions, or at the very least easily influenced by them. That’s a stark contrast from how Kryptonians are raised. Unlike Kal, Kara spent the majority of her childhood on Krypton, raised in our traditions. Our sense of emotion is refined; many would say we are colder than humans because they think we are relying solely on logic, but the truth is that we have more control of our emotions. In learning to control our emotions, we’ve gained the ability to sense another’s… humans are capable of this too, but, as I’ve said, most are too preoccupied sifting through their own to detect another’s. You, however, seemed to have mastered emotions in your own way… though it does seem to be attuned solely to Kara for the time being.” 

 

Lena takes this knowledge in stride; working out the mechanics of such a trait. 

 

“Members of the same house often link immediately; it’s a survival mechanism of sorts. So, Lena Luthor, I think it’s safe to say, you were always meant to be a member of the Zor-el family.” 

 

Lena nearly trips over her own feet, but Alura’s grasp is firm. She’s never had this kind of affirmation before in her life, not even from her own family. Strangely enough, even with her guilt, she also feels like she’s finally found a place she belongs. She was about to give a heartfelt response when a tiny head of blonde hair bopped into the back of her leg.

 

Lena hears a small cry and turns to find a toddler fallen back on her bum. She apologizes and quickly lets go of Alura’s arm to help the child up. Unlike with parents, Lena’s actually pretty familiar with children. Unbeknownst to most, even Kara, the Luthor heiress visits the Luthor Children’s Hospital almost weekly. She enjoys reading books to the children and finds that they are ingenious creatures with imaginations unfettered by fear. She picks the toddler up so she’s standing once more and asks if she’s alright with a concerned smile.

 

The girl sniffles, still rubbing her eyes and when she opens them, Lena’s smile falters. Ice blue eyes that sparkle with playfulness and a gentle lull--Lena would know those eyes under any circumstance. 

 

“Eena!” The girl shouts with joy as she crashes into Lena’s chest and hugs her with her small arms. 

 

“Kara?” Lena asks in disbelief. 

 

“I thought she was taking too long,” Alura sighs and kneels by Lena. “Someone definitely went snooping some place they shouldn’t have. Don’t worry she’ll turn back to normal… eventually.”

 

“What do you mean eventually?” Lena asks with an incredulous tone. “This has happened before?”

 

“Yes… last Kara was here, her companion left a device from the future to help heal a boy. We’ve since discovered it’s capable of a few other tricks, this being one of them. It could take a few hours or a day at most.”

 

Meanwhile Kara’s singing “eena” over and over, in different octaves, while nuzzling her face straight into her chest. It’d be cute and comical if Lena wasn’t so concerned about the science of it all. She pulls Kara from her chest and holds her up to get a better look at her. She looks no older than three; her small hands rise up to squish Lena’s cheeks. 

 

“ _ Zhao!”  _ Kara shrieks emphatically causing Lena to wince but also smile. 

 

“ _ Zhao _ ,” Lena responds softly and it makes the girl bubble over with joy. “Looks like we’ll be substituting videos of baby Kara with the real deal.” 

 

Alura laughs, “we should record this for Kara to see later; she’ll have no memory of it.” 

 

Lena nods and picks up the small girl to hold in her arms. “I knew you’d be a cute baby.” 

 

“Coot?” Kara asks and points to herself.

 

“Yes, you are very cute,” Lena affirms and gives Kara a kiss on her forehead that evokes a giggle. 

 

Alura notes Lena’s tender affection, “you seem like a natural.” 

 

“Oh… I spend a lot of time with the children at my hospital.” 

 

“Ah Kara’s never mentioned that,” Alura comments as they make their way back to the house with a babbling Kara. 

 

“I’ve never really told her,” Lena confesses as she glances down at the small girl in her arms. 

 

“Oh?” Alura prods.

 

Lena brushes one of Kara’s errant strands of hair back behind her ear and smiles forlornly, “I don’t know… it’s  not something anyone expects of me. Little humans are always much easier to be around though… they don’t assume I have evil intentions for one.” 

 

“Children are, by nature, more trusting,” Alura adds and places a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “perhaps you should take a page from their book. Kara’s only bound to fall more in love with you, Lena Luthor.”

 

“You are too kind, Alura.”

 

“You may call me  _ ieiu  _ if you’d like,” Alura offers.

 

“ _ Ieiu… _ what does it mean?” 

 

“Mother,” Alura replies.

 

Lena’s lips move in response but she has no words to accompany the overwhelming amount of warmth she feels. She honestly can’t believe where she is right now… on a meteor, in the midst of a civilization long thought destroyed, the love of her life cradled in her arms and her mother ardently offering Lena her love. It’s so much more than she ever thought was possible. The tears collecting at the corners of her eyes are due to that overwhelming joy, so she doesn’t fight it when Kara kisses them away as she babbles something soft in Kryptonian and Alura pulls them both into a hug. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't dream of leaving you all here, so expect another chapter. I don't know if it'll go past three, just depends on how the next chapter pans out.


	3. Little Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tends to a 3 year old Kara :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so sorry for taking so long. I had the majority of this typed out awhile ago, but I wanted to brush it up before posting it for you all. Anyhow this will definitely be needing another chapter or two... ok next time I decide to write a one shot, I'll just assume I'm lying.

Kara Zor-El is the most talkative, adorable and smothering toddler Lena has ever known. She’s not sure exactly how it happened, but the energetic, little blonde had pulled her to her room and told her to sit very still. Kara had scrambled underneath one of her drawers and pulled out a small writing pad looking object. She threw the paper pad on the bed and focused her energies on climbing the rather tall bed. Lena marveled at how Kara’s crinkle was present in the girl’s determined expression and only helped her when she had nearly reached the top.

“Tanks,” Kara murmured slightly out of breath as she situated herself on the bed. Lena scooted to move closer but a small hand on her knee gave her pause. “No stay!” 

Lena raised her brow but did as she was told. Kara pulled the paper pad towards her and pulled out a small pencil-like device from it. Once she was settled in, Kara looked up at her and smiled wide.

“I draw you, Eena.” 

“You’re going to draw me huh?” Lena parroted with a sweet smile.

“Zhrueiao…” Kara gasped as she took in Lena’s smile. Lena chuckled at the apparent blush on the baby kryptonian’s cheeks but didn’t bother the toddler as she got to work on her drawing. 

After awhile, Kara exclaimed something in kryptonian that Lena assumed was the equivalent of done. Kara crawled over to Lena and sat in her lap like she owned it, causing Lena to let out an ‘oof’. 

“Be gentle with your zhao, kir ehl.” Alura stated as she walked in with some beverages. 

Kara shifted to look up at Lena and the Luthor almost melted on the spot. “Sorry Eena,” she whispered and patted Lena’s leg. 

“It’s ok Kara, you’re just so excited sometimes,” Lena caressed the toddler’s cheek in reassurance. “Can I see your picture?”

Kara nodded enthusiastically and pulled out her drawing. 

Alura handed Lena her drink and Kara a sippy cup of sorts. She glanced at the picture in Kara’s hands and wore a sad smile. 

“That’s beautiful Kara,” Alura murmured as she leaned in closer to take in the details. Kara had drawn her alongside Zor-el, Lena stood, holding hands with a taller version of Kara, and off to the side were even more people. Lena recognized Alex and Kelly, Eliza and Jeremiah. 

“So her memories are… intact?” 

“To a certain degree. The others who underwent the transformation always recalled their bonds, but they couldn’t recall their pasts.”

Lena observed the drawing more closely and could tell that Kara had spent a considerable amount of time on her drawing. For a three year old’s dexterity, the Luthor was thoroughly impressed at Kara’s control over shapes and grinned at the heart shape placed in between her and doodle Kara. Lena squeezed the toddler into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. 

“Thank you Kara, I love it.”

Kara lightly squealed and hummed, clearly pleased with the affection. 

“She’s completely enamored with you,” Alura chuckled as she took a seat by Lena on the bed. “I haven’t seen her like this in a long time, and I’m not referring to her toddler state.” She ruffled Kara’s hair tenderly. “Last I saw her she looked lost...hopeful, but lost, as is her way. There seemed to be so much tension in her life, and she refused to rely on anyone. I was afraid she might just snap underneath all the pressure. Her mind is much stronger now with you by her side.”Alura took Lena’s hand in her own. “Thank you for loving my kir ehl.”

“Kir...ehl,” Lena tried out the words.

Alura nodded. “It means ‘little star’; Kara’s always been fond of space. She was adamant in professing that her aorghhuhs zrhemin was amongst the stars… which was actually frowned upon in our culture; especially after what happened with Daxam.” Alura sighed, “admittedly I was one of those people, and I told Kara she needn’t look for a ‘space wife’ amongst the stars, that she’d find someone worthy of her on Krypton. I was too proud to concede to my daughter’s heartfelt wishes.”

“Do you see us as inferior?” Lena asked with gentle curiosity.

“I believe I idealized krypton’s society; I thought any outside influences would ruin what we had built. Ironic, seeing as our destruction literally came from within. I think the world of Kara… she will always be my kir ehl, and when I see her by you, Lena Luthor, I see her shine more brightly than she’s ever shone before.”

Lena’s face flushed as an overwhelming sense of bashfulness overtook her. Her whole life she had been used to bread crumbs of praise and affection, and now she felt like it was coming in tidal waves. Each time Alura let out a heartfelt confession, Lena thought she might break under her kindness out of sheer shock. 

“I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone,” Lena professed as she cradled the fussing toddler who was immediately lulled when Lena began to comb her hair with her nails. “Every time I’ve let someone in they’d find reasons to betray that trust, so I built walls. Even though Kara was so approachable in the beginning; I immediately wanted to not trust her.” Lena chuckled, “she was just so...genuine. She became my light in the darkness I was so used to being surrounded by. When I found out she was Supergirl, I wanted to push her away… I was afraid…it just seemed unlikely you know; how could a literal sun goddess love someone like me?” 

“Sun goddess you say?” Alura teased in good nature and chuckled. “I’ll have you know that I have done many things that Kara would never consider to be just. I was so focused on protecting my people that I was narrow-minded in my decrees. Remember that there is darkness in all of us; even Kara. Together, you can help each other fight that darkness.” 

“I’m starting to believe that; I’m just not used to any of this. You’ve said the nicest things that any adult has ever said about me; I’m used to snide comments and backwards compliments from my adoptive mother.”

Alura gave Lena’s hand a squeeze, “come let’s take Kara to the park and get some fresh air.” 

 

To her pleasant surprise, the park was much like the one provided at the Luthor Children’s Hospital. Kara yipped with glee as the playground came into sight and urged Lena to put her down. Lena did as she was told and watched as Kara’s little legs carried her towards the other children. The Luthor followed a few paces behind, laughing as Kara called out to her from the top of a slide. Lena waved to acknowledge that she was watching. 

Just as she was about to watch Kara go down the slide, a small hand tapped against her leg. She looked down to find a small boy with curly, golden locks looking up at her with brilliant light green eyes. He smiled a dopey grin and reached up with both arms. Lena kneeled down to lift the boy up, but then felt another pair of hands pull on her arm. 

“My Eena!” Kara shouted as she tried to pull Lena away. “Go way!” 

“Kara that’s not very nice,” Lena lightly scolded as she wrapped her arm around the small girl to keep her from pulling. “You could be friends.”

Kara crossed her arms and pouted, clearly frustrated with Lena’s assessment. She didn’t want to be friends with the boy; she just wanted Lena to watch her. 

“Zhao,” Lena cooed at Kara who reacted immediately to the term of endearment. “Let’s say hi, come on.” She gently pulled Kara in front of her to face the small boy who was also pouting. She smiled at the boy and said, “Hi, I’m Lena, what’s your name?”

“An-Zan,” the little boy meekly introduced himself. 

“Nice to meet you An-Zan.” Lena replied and gave Kara a nudge. 

“Kara,” Kara muttered but then looked up and saw that the boy looked like he might cry. The small girl’s expression changed to one of worry as she stepped forward to pat the boy’s cheek. “No cry, I sorry. An-Zan, pay?”

The boy smiled softly and nodded as Kara took his hand. Kara giggled as she plunged ahead with her new friend in tow and called back to Lena, “Eena, watch!” 

Lena watched as Kara practically dragged the poor boy to the top of the largest slide. They slid down together, Kara squealing with delight and the boy clinging to her for dear life. She cheered them on from a distance, catching Alura and another woman heading her way from her peripherals. 

“Lena, I’d like you to meet Ali Val-Miz,” Alura introduced the woman beside her who had gentle brown waves and calming, lilac eyes. 

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena extended her hand, but was pulled into a hug before she could retract her hand. 

“I’ve heard so much about you from Alura; please call me Ali.”

Lena smiled, still a little tense from the hug when she heard Kara shout, “my Eena!” When she looked down, Kara, who was still dragging along An-Zan, was pushing on Ali’s leg with her free hand. “My Eena,” she grunted.

“If it isn’t our very own returned daughter of Krypton,” Ali grinned and bent down to pick up an unruly Kara. “What a cute baby you make!” The woman squealed and squished Kara tightly against her. 

Kara fought the hug and whined, “Eena, help! Help, Eenaaaa!”

Lena laughed but offered to take Kara in her arms. With one last kiss to Kara’s forehead, Ali relinquished the squirming kryptonian to the brunette and bent down to pick up An-Zan. Kara immediately latched on to Lena and hid in the crook of her neck.

“Who knew she was such a possessive baby,” Ali teased and Kara just whimpered and held onto Lena tighter. “I’m glad An-Zan got to play with Kara; he’s very shy. I was surprised he went up to you.” 

“He’s such a sweet boy. Is he yours?” Lena asked. 

Ali shook her head, “his parents passed 2 years ago to sickness. It was before Kara arrived with that curing device. I run an orphanage; it became necessary when some of our people started getting deathly ill.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Lena’s lips turned into a frown and her eyes landed softly on An-Zan who was watching her with a bashful expression. 

“Thankfully we can face such epidemics now. And the little ones in the orphanage are well cared for. We are grateful for what remains. An-Zan seems to be fond of you… you must remind him of his mother.” Ali mused out loud as she played with the boys curls. “You have similar eyes.”

“He has them too,” Lena sadly smiled and reached out to caress the boys cheek. An-Zan glanced up at Ali and then towards Lena; his shy way of asking if it was ok to accept her affection. When Ali smiled down at him, An-Zan smiled back and stretched his arms out towards Lena. “Come here sweet boy,” Lena held out her free arm, Kara still firmly holding on to her. 

“Do you want me to take Kara?” Alura asked with a raised brow. 

“I got em both,” Lena assured as she scooped An-Zan and balanced the two three year olds. 

Kara peeked out of her hiding spot and glanced at An-Zan. “An-Zan coot,” she babbled.

“Coooot,” An-Zan mimicked, smiling when Kara nodded. 

Slowly but surely Kara was able to start a babbling conversation with An-Zan and Lena found relief in sitting on a bench near the playground with both toddlers in her arms. The Luthor would catch An-Zan glancing up at her every now and then, but every time she met his eyes, he quickly glanced away. Kara seemed very invested in talking to the boy, but Lena could hear her speech slurring with sleepiness after awhile.

“My Eena, your Eena… share Eena,” Kara insisted as she patted her chest, Lena’s and then An-Zan’s before resting it back on Lena’s clavicle. 

“My Eena?” An-Zan murmured hesitantly and caught Lena’s eyes with his own. 

“Sure thing, sweet boy,” Lena spoke softly and kissed An-Zan on the forehead.

An-Zan smiled then yawned as he settled his head on Lena’s chest, next to Kara’s head. 

“Ieiu...”

Lena recognized the word from when Alura had told her to call her mother and took in a sharp inhale of breath as the boy fell into a gentle sleep. She had never entertained the idea of having her own kid… after her childhood, she saw herself as ill-fitted to assume the role. Volunteering at the hospital was different. There weren’t any permanent residents and Lena wasn’t always around; she thought it best to have some distance, to make sure that she couldn’t ruin another life just be inserting herself into it. 

She had also always assumed that she’d be on her own… but now she had Kara. With Kara, her future was completely unknown which still frightened the Luthor to some degree. She was after all analytical by nature, and not being able to map out the next few years made her feel like she was free falling. Yet Kara grounded her in a way she had never known was possible. As long as her beautiful, blonde girlfriend was by her side, Lena felt like any path they walked together would be the right one. 

With the warmth of the toddlers pressing down on her, and the tranquil sounds that filled the air, Lena dozed off to her maternal thoughts. As if on cue, Kara reverted back to her adult form dressed in the kryptonian robes she had left to go put on. Alura was watching from a distance and thought her daughter might rouse, but instead she just shifted her body so that Lena could lean back on her, her arms wrapped firmly around her torso and unknowingly cradled An-Zan. Alura smiled wide at the scene and made sure that the moment had been recorded. 

When Kara did rouse, she blinked her eyes open and glanced down at Lena’s dark mane with a groggy smile. She kissed the side of her head and only then noticed the small boy sleeping on Lena’s chest. Kara gasped as she took in the boy’s curly locks of golden hair. She glanced around and recognized the park they were at, but her mind was still racing. How long had she been asleep, or had she been transported somewhere? She remembered finding one of the Legion’s devices and then-- oh god, had she created a future where she and Lena had a kryptonian baby! 

The toddler squirmed and began to wake up. Kara watched as he blinked his eyes open and gasped again when she saw the color of his eyes. Oh Rao, she had really gone and done it. She hadn’t even made love to Lena yet, and now they had a child! They boy looked at her wide-eyed but reached out a hand to touch Kara’s face which had drawn closer to examine him. 

Kara smiled at the tender touch and ‘awwwed’ at the toddler’s blush. Lena roused and sighed in relief at the sight of a fully adult Kara. 

“Hey, you,” Lena rasped out as she came to.

“Lena,” Kara raised her head to glance at the brunette with a concern-filled look. “I’m so sorry.” 

“For?” Lena asked.

“Well… for making a baby.” 

“Making a baby?” Lena repeated and then raised both brows after realizing that Kara had it all wrong. “The only baby you made was you.” 

“What?” Kara cocked her head and her face twisted in confusion. 

“That Legion device turned you into a three year old; I brought you to the park to play for a bit.”

Kara opened her mouth to retort but found herself at a loss for words until An-Zan tugged at her hand. “But then… who’s this?” 

“This is An-Zan,” Lena answered.

“Your Eena,” An-Zan spoke softly, “My Eena. Share Eena.” 

“Rao you’re so cute!” Kara exclaimed as she took the boy in her arms and cuddled him. An-Zan giggled and held on to Kara. 

“Hey Kara,” Ali spoke up as she neared the couple. 

Kara squinted and then smiled wide. “Ali!” She rose from the bench with An-Zan in her arms and hugged the other woman. “Long time no see.”

“It has been, good to see you all grown this time. You were quite the jealous baby,” Ali teased.

“Jealous?” Kara turned to look back at Lena for an explanation. 

Lena stood up and chuckled as she joined Kara’s side. She pecked her on the cheek and said, “you were quite possessive of me darling. First it was little An-Zan who you pushed away and then it was Ali.” 

“Awww I pushed you little guy, I’m so sorry,” Kara cooed to the boy in her arms and nuzzled him. “But you are super cute and it’s no wonder I might have felt threatened.” 

“I see he likes you too,” Ali commented, “but we really should be getting back in time for lunch.”

“Oh right, of course,” Kara said and handed An-Zan back to Ali. “We’ll definitely pay a visit later this week.”

Unlike Lena, Kara already knew that Ali ran the orphanage on Argo, so she had assumed that An-Zan was one such orphan. She watched as Lena kissed the boy on the forehead before taking a step back to be at Kara’s side. She couldn’t be sure, because Lena was so good at smiling even when she was sad, but she could feel something tug at her heart when Lena held her breath as Ali walked away with An-Zan. 

“So you basically babysat all day?” Kara asked.

“Just about,” Lena sighed with a smaller smile. “You were adorable.” 

“Rao how embarrassing,” Kara muttered. “I’m surprised you’re not exhausted, I know I was pretty hyper as a kid.” 

“I actually spend quite a bit of time with kids… I enjoy their company, “ Lena explained.

“You do?”

Lena hummed, “I didn’t just slap my name on that children’s hospital. I visit almost every week if I can.”

“I...I never knew,” Kara replied sheepishly.

“It’s not your fault, I kind of kept it to myself.” Lena admitted as Kara pulled her into a hug.

“Why?” 

Lena picked at Kara’s shoulder and took a deep breath. “I was afraid to show a softer side… especially after it was targeted twice by people who were after me.” 

“I can help you protect it, you know?” 

“I know,” Lena smiled. “I guess I was also self conscious about what people would think. Most see me as a hard ass, bitch, business person who lacks a soul.” 

“I can vouch for the hard ass, but the rest is nonsense.” Kara replied in earnest.

“Oh can you now?” Lena smirked and bit her lower lip.

“Remember loves we are at a children’s park,” Alura interrupted from behind them.

“Rao, mom you have the worst timing,” Kara muttered and buried her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Just protecting our youth dear,” Alura jested. “By the way, what did you do with that Legion device?”

Kara stuffed her hand into her pockets and ‘aha’d’ when she found what she was looking for. “I had no idea it could turn me into a baby. Here, you should hold onto it.” She handed it to Lena.

“Wait, Kara don’t--!” Alura raised her voice and tried to grab the device in transit but she was too far away to intervene. 

 

No sooner had Lena taken the device in her hand, than a bright light blinded Kara and Alura. Kara quickly rubbed her eyes and then reached out for Lena who should have been at her side, but her hand met with nothing but air. 

“Lena?” Kara fretted; now what had she done?

Alura sighed and pointed to the floor. Kara glanced down and found a girl glancing around with wide eyes and a quivering lower lip. She knelt quickly and found herself looking into light, green eyes misted with tears. 

“Lee?” Kara asked softly as she tucked a loose strand of Lena’s hair behind her ears. 

Lena flinched at the touch, but as soon as Kara was about to pull away, she grasped her hand and apologized. Kara frowned and shook her head; Lena looked about 4 or 5 years old and Kara had never seen her look so frightened in her life.

“I’m sorry, please don’t leave me,” Lena whimpered as she gripped Kara’s hand.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Kara replied in a hushed tone as she pulled Lena into a hug. “I’d never leave you.”

“Kara,” Alura spoke up, causing Lena to shiver. “Do you feel that?” She asked in kryptonese.

“I do…” Kara sighed. “She’s scared.”

“It’s more than that kir ehl. We need to take her home. I’ll explain there.” 

Kara nodded and tried to get a look at Lena, but the girl had buried herself in the nook of her neck and shoulder. Instead, she carried the girl in her arms and followed her mother back home. She rubbed her back when she felt the girl shiver, but felt bad that it didn’t seem to be working. It hurt her heart to know that Lena was beyond terrified and there was seemingly nothing she could do to make her feel safe. 

As soon as they reached her mother’s home, Kara took Lena to her room with Alura trailing behind. 

“Lee, I’m going to put you on the bed okay? I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Kara set her on the bed and watched as the girl shrunk into herself. “Do you know who I am?” 

“Kara,” Lena responded. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled, relieved that Lena at least remembered her. “What about her?”

Lena glanced at Alura but quickly looked away. She shook her head, “no, sorry…” she replied with tears in her eyes.

“That’s ok! Don’t cry…” Kara quickly wiped Lena’s tears. “What’s wrong Lena?” 

“I shouldn’t be here… mother will,” Lena took a sharp inhale before continuing, “she’s going to punish me.” 

Alura frowned; it was as she thought. “Her memory only consists of strong bonds that she’s made… I have a feeling Lena Luthor didn’t make bonds very easily and many of her early ones were cemented by fear and betrayal. Was her mother so terrible?” 

“The worst…” Kara hissed but quickly regretted it when Lena thought it was directed at her. “No one’s going to hurt you… ever, I promise.” She took Lena’s smaller hand in hers and smiled up warmly at her. “I’ll protect you, always.” 

Lena shook her head, “No, she’ll hurt you too. Please just take me home.” Her body trembled involuntarily as tears slid down her cheek without hesitation. 

“Oh, Lena…” Kara moved to hug the little girl but paused when Lena flinched. Kara’s bottom lip quivered as she held back a sob; she had always known Lena had been neglected as a child, but she hadn’t known it was physical as well as emotional abuse that she endured.

“Little one, take this,” Alura spoke softly and slowly handed Lena a plush blanket. “Wrap it around your shoulders,” she smiled as the tiny girl did as she was told. “Just like that; now you’ve got a shield.”

“A shield?” Lena whimpered over her tears. Kara glanced at her mom with a raised brow but sits still as Alura gently pulls a corner of the blanket to show Lena the house crest embedded into it. Her tiny fingers tentatively reach out and trace the strange, but familiar, symbol. 

“This will protect you from bad people,” Alura coos as Lena’s hand rests cautiously besides hers. The girl’s green eyes looked straight at hers, searching for the truth. Lena nudged her hand into Alura’s, slowly unwinding the natural tension she had been holding onto this entire time, and sniffled when she finally calmed down. 

“Safe?” Lena opened up the blanket and glanced at Kara.

Kara’s heart stuttered. Lena was worried about Lillian hurting her just as much as she was worried about her own well being… probably more. Kara bit her lip to keep from crying but joined the girl under the safety of the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending on such a somber note, but it will get better!


	4. Broken Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have a harder time writing Little Lena since she has a much darker past than Little Kara. That being said, I feel like a trigger warning should be placed at the beginning of this chapter. I mostly hint at previous abuse, but don't delve into specifics. Kara and Alura are also there to mitigate that darkness, so Little Lena is in good hands. 
> 
> -AL

Lena wasn’t sure what to make of her surroundings; aside from Kara, everything else was a strange sight. She scooted in closer to the taller girl and held her breath as she waited for some kind of rejection or reprimand. When it never came, she finally allowed herself to exhale. The nice older lady had given her a blanket and told her it would keep her safe. Usually she didn’t believe in such nonsense, but the lady’s voice had soothed her. She knew blankets didn’t have super powers; Lillian had found her plenty of times hiding underneath covers and inside closets. Lena shivered at the thought of Lillian pulling her out of her hiding places. She felt Kara’s hand rest on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin, but was quick to apologize. And then as if things couldn’t get worse, her stomach started making the “impolite and disgusting” noises Lillian hated. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Lena fretted. “My tum… I mean stomach is being rude, I’m sorry.” 

 

Kara prepared to give Lena a lengthy speech on how being hungry wasn’t anything at all like being rude, but then her stomach growled and she burst out laughing. Lena’s eyes went wide.but a small smile made its way to her lips. Kara patted her stomach and smiled back at Lena. 

 

“I think your tummy made mine talk back.” 

 

Lena giggled and nodded, clearly enthused with the idea of stomachs that could communicate. 

 

“Sounds like the two of you are hungry,” Alura said and then perked up. “I know just the thing! Your cousin brought a lot of strange food items, but my favorite was the butter of peanuts with purple gel.”

 

Lena cocked her head a bit to the side and squinted her eyes in confusion. Kara burst into a fresh fit of laughter and threw herself back on the bed, pulling Lena with her. 

 

“Did you….she said,” Kara gasped in between laughs, “the butter... of peanuts... with purple gel!” 

 

Lena allowed herself to laugh alongside Kara even if she wasn’t entirely sure why they were laughing. All she knew was that she felt safe held against the rumbling chest of the gentle, blonde woman. 

 

“You mean peanut butter and jelly,” Kara clarified after wiping away her tears. 

 

“That’s what I said,” Alura shot back. “I guess only Lena will be having some.”

 

“No wait I want some too; it was just so funny, the way you said it.” Kara pouted. 

 

Lena registered her pout and was quick to come to her defense. “Please, Kara is a good girl…” Lena thought for a moment before adding, “ even if she’s loud.”

 

“Of course  _ kir ehl _ , I’ll go down and make some. Come down in a few minutes.” 

 

Lena smiled but didn’t dare to express further excitement. She looked back at Kara and was filled with immediate warmth the way the sunny girl was smiling wide at her. 

 

“You’re adorable little Lena!” Kara squealed and pulled Lena in for a hug. “Sorry if I’m too loud.”

 

“S’okay,” Lena murmured as she snuggled into Kara. “You’re comfy.” 

 

“Aww thanks Lee. Glad I can be of some use. Wanna take a quick walk in the garden while my mom finishes up the sandwiches?”

 

Lena nodded enthusiastically as Kara opened her arms to pick her up. She hesitated in taking Kara’s offer. Technically she could walk and Lillian said that she wasn’t a baby anymore, but being held in Kara’s arms was really nice, so she allowed herself to be carried. Once in the garden, Kara lowered her gently and then offered her a hand to hold. With a slight blush, Lena took it. 

 

She listened as Kara explained what kind of flowers were in the garden.  Kara picked a large white flower that reminded her of a lily but it sparkled unlike any flower she had ever seen.

 

“This one’s for you,” Kara kneeled and handed Lena the flower. “It’s a special flower.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re only supposed to give it to your one true mate… and you’re mine.”

 

_ You’re mine… _ the phrase chimed in Lena’s head like crystal bells and her whole body buzzed with a pleasant energy. 

 

“You… love me?” Lena asked.

 

“I sure do,” Kara assured her and was about to kiss her forehead when Lena stepped back.

 

“More than pizza?” Lena asked.

 

Kara chuckled, “way more.” She tried again, but again Lena pulled away. 

 

“More than potstickers?” 

 

“Mmmm,” Kara teased and grinned when she saw Lena’s brow raise. “Definitely more than potstickers. Have any more ‘more thans’?”

 

Lena shook her head. Kara smiled and planted a chaste kiss to the girl’s forehead. Lena giggled and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck to give her a tight hug. 

 

“I love you too, Kara.”

 

“Sandwiches are ready!” Alura called from the kitchen. 

 

“Thank Rao, I’m starving; let’s go Lena!” 

 

Full of excitement, Lena rushed forward and bumped against a pillar that was topped by a vase. 

 

“Oh careful!” Kara yelped and pulled Lena back as the vase crashed to the floor.

 

Shards splattered on the ground as Kara covered the small girl from any flying pieces. She could feel Lena shaking in her arms and quickly looked her over for any wounds. As far as she could tell, nothing had so much as scratched her but her eyes were wet with tears. 

 

“I’m s,so sorry… I’m just so dumb and clumsy, and it’s all my fault.” Lena cried as she tried to pull away from Kara’s hold. “I...I’ll fix it, I promise, I can fix it.”

 

“Hey, no….” Kara pulled her in for a hug to keep Lena from trying to pick up the pieces, “it’s ok Lena. You are not dumb or clumsy; accidents happen. Please don’t cry.” Kara wiped away her tears and picked her up. “Let’s wash up inside, hmm?” 

 

Lena continued to cry and buried her face into the crevice of Kara’s neck. The kryptonian felt a burning rage growing in her chest as she made her way to the restroom. There was no doubt in her mind that Lillian was to blame for Lena’s self-berating mannerisms. With a slightly damp, warm towel in hand, she moved to wipe Lena’s tears but paused when she flinched.

 

“Lena… are you… are you afraid I’m going to hit you?” Kara’s voice trembled.

 

“I broke your pretty flower pot… I...I was bad, so...”

 

“No… no one will ever hit you again Lena. If someone tries to, I will personally throw them to the moon...or into outer space in general! I don’t care if it’s not what superheroes are supposed to do; I will always protect you Lena Kieran Luthor. I’ll launch them to a whole other galaxy; maybe even into a blackhole; straight into the sun!” 

 

Lena’s eyes went wide and she raised a hand to wipe a tear that had rolled down Kara’s cheek. “Okay… I’m okay… but don’t do those things… please?” 

 

Kara shook her head and pulled Lena in so she could cry over her shoulder. “Rao you’re more than anyone deserves.” Kara continued to cry and Lena followed suit while patting her back. 

 

When Alura walked in she quickly picked up the warm rag and made both girls sit while she wiped their faces. “Are you alright?” She asked Lena as the girl sniffled. 

 

“Yes...Kara loves me, but I broke a flower pot so I thought,” Lena hiccuped before she continued, “I thought I would get punished for being bad.”

 

“Oh  _ kir ehl _ it was an accident, I’m sure.” Alura smiled as she gently tucked a strand of Lena’s loose hair behind her ear. 

 

“But now Kara wants to throw people into outer space… because of me,” Lena sobbed.

 

“I… I just meant I’ll protect you; sorry I got a little carried away.” Kara professed as she placed Lena in her lap and cradled her. “You’re just so small right now and it hurts seeing you scared. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

 

“Use your mental link,” Alura instructed. “Most likely, Lena was affected by your own emotions just now.” 

 

Kara winced, she had been full of rage… it was little wonder that Lena felt scared. She took a deep breath and thought of all the warmth that Lena made her feel on a daily basis--the way she laughed at only her jokes, how her eyebrow did that thing anytime Kara challenged her, the way she smiled at her with adoration even as she was stuffing her face with potstickers. Lena was fiercely protective of her in and out of uniform; aside from Alex, she was one of the few people that asked if she was okay despite her invulnerability. Yet for all her fierceness, Lena was also the most gentle person Kara had come to know. She recalled how soft Lena had looked with An-Zan in her arms. She imagined her at the hospital reading to children.

 

“Feel better?” Alura asked while glancing at both of them.

 

Kara nodded and Lena did too.

 

“Good, now follow me to the kitchen for your peanut butter and… gel?”

 

“Close enough,” Kara chuckled and rose with Lena in her arms. 

 

Thankfully the afternoon snack went by without incident. Alura noted that even though Lena had been reverted to her 5 year old counterpart, Kara was still the messier eater of the two. More than once, Lena would reach up and wipe jelly from the corner of Kara’s mouth. Her daughter would blush profusely and apologize for not being as neat, to which Lena simply giggled at and resumed her meal. Alura wished Zor-El was here to see his daughter being taken care of by the small human. He had entertained Kara’s idea of a ‘space wife’ despite her proclivity towards Krypton’s traditions. 

 

A small knock at the front door interrupted her thoughts and caused her to furrow her brows; she hadn’t been expecting company. She rose and opened the door to find a rather eager looking girl. 

 

“Alura, my sister said Kara has come to visit, and I was wondering if I might speak with her.”

 

“Tahna it’s getting a bit late, perhaps tomorrow would be better.” 

 

“Tahna!” Kara exclaimed as she came to the door with Lena in tow. 

 

“Kara!” Tahna brushed past Alura and practically glued herself to Kara. “You really are back.”

 

Kara hugged her childhood friend and invited her to sit in the living room. 

 

“ _ Kir ehl _ would you like to join me upstairs?” Alura asked.

 

The small girl shook her head and grabbed on to Kara’s cloak. 

 

“It’s ok, she can stay with me.” Kara insisted.

 

“Alright, I’ll be upstairs,” Alura excused herself and left the trio behind. 

 

Although Lena was sad to see Kara’s mom go, she wasn’t about to leave Kara with the strange woman. Lena seemed unimpressed with the new guest, seeing as the girl nearly knocked her down when she threw herself at Kara, and kept quiet as she took a seat on a pillow by Kara’s side. 

 

“How’ve you been? I didn’t see you the last time I visited.”Kara noted.

 

“I’ve been well, and to be honest I was avoiding you that time.”

 

“Avoiding me?”

 

Tahna nodded, “you were with a boy, and last I saw you… way back then… I had just, well you know…”

 

Kara’s crinkle appeared as she thought long and hard on what Tahna was trying to relay. Truth be told some of her memories faded with her time spent in the Phantom Zone. 

 

“I confessed my feelings,” Tahna added after silence pervaded for too long.

 

“Oh!” Kara vaguely recalled the memory. “Oh, yes, sorry! My mind isn’t what it used to be.” 

 

“And I see that he isn’t present for this trip,” Tahna continued with a grin.

 

Kara gulped, suddenly uncomfortable with where this was going. “No he isn’t, and we weren’t together anyhow, but--”

 

“I knew I should have approached you then,” Tahna interrupted and scooted closer to Kara. Lena leered at her, but it had nil affect. “And you’ve come alone this time?”

 

“No, Lena came with me,” Kara glanced down at Lena as did Tahna.

 

“Is she your child? How adorable!” Tahna jumped to conclusions before Kara could correct her. “I’ve always loved children.”

 

“No she’s not my kid, she’s actually--”

 

“I was hoping we could pick up where we left off,” Tahna said and put her hand on Kara’s knee. 

 

Lena rose from her pillow and swiftly pulled Tahna’s hand from where it rested. The glare she was throwing at her caused Kara to shiver. Apparently adult Lena had been practicing her boardroom glare since her toddler years.

 

“Well… that’s a bit rude,” Tahna stated with an irked expression. “I’m taking it she’s only half Kryptonian.” 

 

At this, Kara bristled. “She’s from Earth; my new home. More importantly she’s--”

 

“Mine,” Lena spoke firmly and put her hand on Kara’s knee. 

 

“Earth children sure are strange,” Tahna commented and resumed her advances by grabbing Kara’s hand. “Anyways, where was I? It would mean the world to me if you joined me for a late night stroll.”

 

“I can’t,” Kara leaned back, sensing that Tahna was drawing closer.

 

“Oh come on, I promise you won’t--” Tahna pushed herself nearer to Kara, invading her private space.

 

“Kara is mine!” Lena protested and placed herself in between the Kryptonians. 

 

Tahna huffed out of irritation and glanced down at the small girl. “Lena, you silly child, this is a matter between adults.”

 

“I’m her mate,” Lena held her ground.

 

Tahna chuckled and spoke gently, “not sure how things work on Earth little one, but you are much too young to be Kara’s mate. Kara needs someone like me--a scientist at heart and old enough to receive her attention.” She meant no ill will towards the child; after all, she had once been a small girl and remembered the fondness she carried for her mentors in life. Surely Lena was exhibiting the same admiration. 

 

“I know lots of science,” Lena countered and Kara couldn’t help but smile wide. “More than you prob’ly.”

 

“You are quite the tenacious one, and I don’t blame you at all for falling for Kara. She is one of a kind.”

 

“Tahna, I appreciate the compliments, really I do, but Lena has a point.”

 

“What do you mean? Please Kara, if you’d just join me, I know we could figure this out.” She reached to pull Kara off the couch, but Lena quickly hurled herself onto Kara’s torso. Before anyone could react, a bright light engulfed the room.

 

After recovering from the blinding light, Tahna’s jaw dropped at the ethereal woman who was straddling Kara on the couch. Kara’s sterling blue eyes met Lena’s and searched for any signs of distress, but Lena only blinked in confusion as she adjusted to her surroundings. Residual feelings of jealousy prickled through Lena, but she had no idea why. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder and provided them with a slight amount of privacy. 

 

“Welcome back,  _ zhao. _ ” Kara cooed as she placed a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips.

 

“Rao she was telling the truth,” Tahna gasped as she scooted back on the couch. 

 

Lena looked to the side to see Tahna and felt ten times more awkward straddling Kara.

 

“I take it I also underwent the transformation?” Lena asked calmly as she removed herself off of Kara. 

 

“Yeah that Legion device is a bit unpredictable,” Kara replied. “Tahna meet Lena, my mate.”

 

“Rao Kara I am so sorry!” Tahna blushed and looked at Lena, “I truly thought you were just a child. I would never have approached Kara had I known she already had a mate.”

 

“Mate?” Lena glanced from Tahna to Kara. “I guess girlfriend really isn’t a term on Argo. My apologies if I was rude; if I recall, I was quite rude as a child.”

 

Kara took Lena’s hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You weren’t.”

 

“Not at all! You were just protective of your mate. You must have touched that Legion device; it caused one too many hysterical events at the lab so we entrusted Alura with it. I feel like a fool now… I should be going.”  

 

“Sorry about the misunderstanding,” Lena offered an apology.

 

Tahna smiled sadly and shook her head, “please don’t apologize; have a good afternoon you two.” 

 

“See you later Tahna! Lena and I will be dropping by the orphanage tomorrow.” 

 

“Wonderful, see you then.” Tahna took her leave with grace and noted how mention of the orphanage caused the brunette to beam with a wide smile. Kara Zor-El had indeed bonded with her mate. 

 

Before Lena could comment on Kara’s statement, she felt herself being pulled into a firm hug by the now standing Kryptonian. Her hands rested on Kara’s waist as she adjusted to the hug. 

 

“Lena…” Kara whispered and nuzzled her nose into Lena’s hair. “I know I shouldn’t make grand promises because I know not everything is in my control, but… I will never let anyone hurt you the way you’ve been hurt before. I want you to feel safe, Lee.”

 

“I do feel safe with you…” Lena murmured. “I’m guessing kid me was a bit… scared?”

 

“Yeah… you flinched a lot. I told kid you that if ever someone did that to you again, I’d launch them straight into the sun. I think I might’ve scared you even more. You told me not to.” 

 

“I had a rough transition into the Luthor family.” Lena felt a small tremble and wasn’t sure if it was her or Kara who caused it.”But I still think you should refrain from throwing my stepmother into space.” Lena sighed and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, “plus I can think of better uses for your arms.” She snaked her hands upwards and caressed Kara’s nicely toned biceps. 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to take the chance of my mother barging in?”

 

“Your door has a lock doesn’t it?” Lena arched her brow as she hovered her lips over Kara’s. 

 

Kara’s eyes grew dark before she dipped to fully capture Lena’s lips. Tonight she’d worship Lena’s body like she was never able to under a yellow sun. She’d shower her with affection, drown her in waves of pleasure, assure Lena that she belonged and was needed, desired and, above all else, loved.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty... so I'll probably keep going. Next chapter will be more focused on them acknowledging their mental bond, and their trip to the orphanage.


End file.
